Third Time's the Charm
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Vinyl tries to keep her relationship a secret but Rainbow has other ideas.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the name for Doctor Whooves' pegasus twin.

Third Time's the Charm

Day 1

Rave music blasted and strobe lights flared all around Club Pony as DJ Pon-3 walked on to the DJ platform, head banging to the music as she took her rightful place. She grabbed the microphone of its place at the table and brought it up to her smirking lips.

"Hellooooo, Ponyville!" She yelled happily into the electronic device, "Let's get this rave really started!" She started up a song she had nightcored herself and listen to all the ponies cheering. She raved slightly as she worked the DJ station, loving how the loud music filled her sonar headphones; allowing her sightless eyes to see everything in the rave as at least shapes even if everything was just a mix of different blues. As she messed around with the song, her eyes scanned the large rave for a certain Pegasus sitting at a back table but it only ended in sorrow as she spotted no such pony.

"It's alright…. I'm sure he's just really busy…" She sighed as she continued her job; she knew he didn't like raves, they hurt his sensitive ears, but he was ever so supportive of her and what she liked to do. He had promised that he would come this week to see her work but it was already Friday and he hadn't showed up yet so she simply continued on.

"Ok guys! DJ Pon-3 has to take a ten minute break now so I put on the random for all you crazy ravers out there!" She told the crowd about half an hour later before sighing and heading back stage. With most of the rave music blocked out back stage, Vinyl had to rely on her Hoover cane to find her room at the back of the rave. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her, sighing as she walked over and flopped onto her bed; sometimes it paid off to live at the club… She rolled onto her side and reached blindly for the blue suit jacket lying on the pillow; Time Shifter had given it to her last when he took her out to dinner to keep her warm. Smiling softly, she pulled it to her nose and smelled it, giving a little laugh at the scent; it smelled of him mixed with tea and bananas. She always did think that he and his twin had a strange taste in snacks. Her mind started to get lost in the memory as she started to drift off to sleep but that was all broken as the door suddenly slammed open.

"Hey Vinyl, where are you!" Despite being blind, Vinyl's eyes snapped open on reflex at the sound of Rainbow Dash's voice calling out to her. She quickly hid Time's jacket under her pillow and sat up just seconds before Rainbow found her in the large room.

"There ya are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Rainbow complained; voice a little hoarse from too much yelling.

"Is there something you need? Is my break up yet?" Vinyl asked her as the Pegasus came over and sat next to her.

"You still got some time but I've got great news!"

"What is it…?"

"Dude! You got like five super good lookin' colts here that want to meet and possibly date you! I told them you'd meet them after the show!" Vinyl frowned at this, red eyes in a sightless glare behind her sunglasses.

"Rainbow, I told you I'm not looking to date right now….!" She told the blue Pegasus in huff as she got up off the bed and grabbed her cane, making for the door and back to the show; Rainbow following quickly behind her.

"C'mon Vine, you haven't been on a date in like two years!" Dash whined and Vinyl only laughed softly to herself; the only people in the world that knew beside herself and her boyfriend that she was actually dating someone was Time's twin brother, Doctor Whooves, and the good doctor's little blond assistant. She wanted to tell the whole of Equstria that she was with Time but he told her not to; it could ruin her image if it was known that she was dating a nerdy scientist that spent most of his time in a lab. So in the end, she promised that she wouldn't and wasn't about to let it spill to this crazy Pegasus.

"Fine. They can come and meet me but I'm not dating them…" Vinyl rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for those colts; she had a show to run and scientist to see.

It was now after the show, Vinyl was at a backstage and she was not happy. Her eye twitched as she scratched her nail against the sonar device at her hip, which sent out vibrations that bounced back to her headphones to allow her to see the shapes in blue ahead of her. Before her sat five colts; three unicorns, one earth pony and one Pegasus. All were good looking but not to her taste even if Rainbow and a few female helper ponies were drooling over them.

"Wow, Miss Vinyl, you're even more beautiful up close!" Said the largest unicorn, Vinyl really didn't care if she couldn't make out what his real coat color was.

"Thanks…" She responded flatly as she drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Oh yes, Vinyl, your hair is just the coolest!"

"Love your outfit choice, very fitting!"

"In more way than one, heh heh!" The compliments pretty much just continued on in this fashion, the colts completely unaware that Vinyl's mind was on the note a stagehand had given her before this little meeting, telling her to head to her room as soon as possible.

"Okay, boys! It's been great, it really has but I'm super tired after tonight's show and now I wanna head to my room."

"Oh! We'll escort you, Vinyl! We wouldn't want you to run into something and get hurt." Vinyl rolled her eyes again and turned towards her room.

"No thanks, boys. I'm more than capable of getting to my own room. You boys take care, c'mon Rainbow…" The Pegasus ran after her, slapping her on the shoulder in a friendly.

"Yo Vine! Weren't they great? Which one do you like?"

"None…."

"What? Why? They're hot and that Pegasus is a champ at sports!"

"Not interested. Anyways, I got some extra tickets to get into the club if you want to bring some friends." Vinyl told her as they rounded the corner towards her.

"Really! That would be awesome, than-!"

"Miss Vinyl, sorry to interrupt but your dinner has been set up in your room." A handsome young earth pony told her as he handed her note, "This was with it."

"Ok, thanks. C'mon Rainbow, let's eat." Vinyl said as she walked into her room and headed for the table as she unfolded the note and began to read the braille.

"Dude, this is awesome! I've never seen so much fancy food!" Rainbow cheered and then grabbed an hourglass-shaped box of chocolates and handed it to Vinyl, "I think this is for you girl."

"Ok thanks…" Vinyl's voice trailed off as she felt what the note said; the first part was the lyrics to one of Vinyl's favorite songs.

_ I'm so alone, here on my own  
>And I'm waiting for you to come<br>I want to be a part of you  
>Think of all the things we could do<em>

_And everyday you're in my head_  
><em>I want to have you in my bed<em>  
><em>You are the world, you win my eyes<em>  
><em>For you're all I want in my life<em>

_All I ever wanted_  
><em>Was to see you smiling<em>  
><em>All I ever wanted<em>  
><em>Was to make you mine<em>

_I know that I love you_  
><em>Oh baby, can't you see?<em>  
><em>That all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>Was you and me~<em>

_Dear Vinyl, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it tonight but Whooves need my help with something. _

_I know it's not much, but I bought you dinner to try and make up for at least a bit of my broken promise._

_I'll try to make it up to you._

_Love, Time Shifter._

Once she was finished, Vinyl smiled and held the note to her heart at the lovely gift.

"Vine, that did the note say?"

"Oh nothing…."

"uh huh.. Yeah right, Vine."

"Shut up and eat."

"Whatever, I'm starving."

That night, Vinyl fell asleep happily curled up in Time's jacket; it was like having him there with her, making her feel safe and loved.


	2. day 1 point 5

Disclaimer: writen by my sister

Third Time's the Charm

Day 1.5

Halfway across Equestria Time Shifter was wishing he had brought his jacket with him. He wrapped his wings around himself tighter and shivered. "Are you almost done?" He yelled over the howling wind to a figure huddled over a small electronic console.

"If you aren't going to help you might as well wait inside the TARDIS." The figure replied.

"I wouldn't mind helping! I would love to help! I would do anything to get us out of this freezing wasteland!"

"Alright come and hold this part, if we can just reverse the energy core calibration then maybe we can learn a little more than we know now."

"We know nothing about it now, we couldn't learn any less!"

"Patience. Just press that and..."

Suddenly the console flew over their heads and glowed a soft pink. The light continued to spread in an arc making a bubble around them. Snowflakes whirled through the air outside of the bubble and stuck to the sides but were unable to get past the bubble's surface.

"Haha! Brilliant! Its a snow shield." Time clapped his hands in delight. The bubble was fairly small, just a little more than what was needed to cover the two men. "Ditzy would love this... where is she anyways?"

"I don't know. Well lets pack it up. Now that we know how to activate the snow shield we can use it for further expeditions in these mountains. It's a sort of portable all-weather tent."

"And it's solid." Time said softly.

"What's that?" His brother asked.

"The bubble. It's completely solid, there is no way out."

"Of course there is a way out, we just reverse the energy output of the console and the bubble will dissipate."

"Alright, you do it then." Time replied crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the bubble.

Doctor Whooves lifted his arm to grab the still floating console but was stopped by the 'roof' of the bubble. "Ah. So we are trapped inside."

"Yes."

"And you already knew that?"

"Yes."

"And it didn't dawn on you to share this information?"

"I was to busy basking in the fact that I figured something out before you for once." Time smirked.

"Well there must be some way out..." Doctor Whooves took out his Sonic Screwdriver and flashed it across various parts of the bubble. "Hmm it appears to made of pure light particles, but it also is completely solid."  
>While the two men were discussing various ways to break the bubble a knocking sound interrupted them. A gray pegasus with light blonde hair was tapping on the bubble.<p>

"Is she... giggling?"  
>Doctor Whooves ignored his brother and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ditzy! We can't get out! We need you to break the bubble!"<br>The blonde nodded and extended a finger. Pressing it against the bubble's surface softly she caused the bubble to burst. The control console stopped floating and fell into the snow.

"How did she...? Did she just..? What?" Time stared in amazement at Ditzy while his brother stooped to pick up the fallen console.

"Well her talent does have something to do with bubbles. That's the only explanation I can think of. Now, back to Ponyville!"

"Finally!" The brown pegasus sighed with relief. "Vinyl must be wondering where I went."

"Why don't you invite her along next time?" His brother elbowed him. "Can't have a doctor without his faithful companion after all." Ditzy nodded her agreement and gave Doctor Whooves a big hug.

"See? Dizty agrees. You simply must bring Vinyl with us next time."  
>Knowing better than to argue with his brother Time Shifter just shook his head and followed the other two to the TARDIS. Vinyl could never come with them on an adventure, it was too dangerous. He knew that she had created a combination of spells and devices to help her 'see' but he still worried.<p> 


End file.
